


Tabadl - Exchange

by Mini_Goat



Series: Shrodinger [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat
Summary: What part of don’t touch that does Jack O’Neill not understand? Apparently all of it.





	1. Slight of hand

**Author's Note:**

> Bored and Jack are a bad combination but what will Sam do with a man from twenty years in her past to keep him out of trouble and how will Jack from the future keep himself from telling the woman he loves to never give up on him.

**Chapter 1 – Slight of hand**

SGC wasn’t what it used to be. Oh not in a bad way he supposed but the fact that he could come to his wife’s office without much more than flashing his permanent visitor badge upstairs said a lot about the world today. Arguably his clearance was never revoked after his retirement for the simple reason that there might be an emergency that he specifically might be needed to deal with and even pencil pushers didn’t like doing that much paperwork.

Since Sam was busy on the phone with one of those said pencil pushers Jack wandered around her office. He smiled at the photos on her desk. One was of Janet and Cassie, another of SG1 in their long ago youth, Jack’s hair wasn’t even grey yet and it had only taken a couple years of command of an SGC unit to do that to him. Another was of George and her father in tuxes at some long ago party. A group photo of the Atlantis team, And his favorite, his family. Daniel had taken it the last time they were in DC together. Some diplomatic thing they made a vacation of to make it up to the kids for getting dragged out of school. Multitasking Sam had called it but she had needed a break even more than he did. Command agreed with her more than it had him but it wore on her in a similar way, just not as much as being stationed on Atlantis had.

She’d missed nearly an entire year of Grace’s life that thankfully Grace had been too little to now remember. Sam remembered though and had over compensated for it more than she should have. Fortunately they were past the spoiled tantrums and guilt. Post deployment guilt was the cause of a lot of kids in the military and Sam had been no exception. Their second and last child had been conceived shortly after. Jack had volunteered to get snipped after that. As it was his youngest would be graduating college when he was well into his 80s. Had they started younger he would have happily given her an entire ball team of kids if she wanted. There was no going back now.

He wandered from the photos to the lab table she’d convinced the geeks to bring up so she could still do R&D when she had the time. No reason to waste her brain on writing her signature all the time.

He swore to himself he wasn’t going to touch anything but come on. It was Alteran tech. He was one of the people who was going to have to touch it eventually.

Sam put her hand over the receiver “Jack!” she hissed at him knowing full well his ability to resist touching was next to zero.

He bobbed his head. No touching. And yet. What was that thingy there. He reached a hand out when he thought she was distracted by her call.

“Jack!” she hissed at him again and shook her head insistently.

Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets. Sam went back to her conversation. To his credit he made it two whole minutes until he couldn’t stop himself. “I wonder what this one does” he murmured as he picked up a small cylinder that glowed cyan once he touched it. “Hmmm” he said thoughtfully as he flipped it over to read the back. In turning it he felt a small click. Oops. There was a flash of light.

“Oh no.” was the last thing he heard.

“Frank! I’m sorry to interrupt but there’s been an accident. I need to go.” She hung up on the head of the DoD without waiting for his reply.

Standing holding the cylinder was Jack O’Neill. Colonel Jack O’Neill. With light brown hair and no scar on his left eyebrow.

“Fer cryin out loud what just happened?” he looked at her for a moment. “Carter?” managing to sound both confused and astonished simultaneously.

Sam stared at her husband in shock. “Could you put that down please.” She said pointing at the cylinder in his hands.

“Huh?” he looked down at his hands. “Ok. Sure.” He shifted his weight back and forth. “So, um, general huh?” he asked as he set the cylinder down and waved a hand at the star on her shoulder.

“Oh, yah.” She tilted her head “what is the date today?” she asked him.

“March 23, 1998. Why?”

“I need it to calculate how to switch you back once I figure out what you did.”

“That makes sense.” He flashed her a grin. “So… General huh?” having caught on quickly that back where he’d been was older himself who was in deep doodoo with Hammond right now.

“Yes sir.” She replied with a lopsided smile.

“Cool” he replied bouncing on his heels.

The door opened and a dark haired head popped in “General Carter, I don’t know why, but an email marked urgent just came for you from General O’Ne…ill?” Lt. Allen’s mouth popped open in shock when he saw Jack.

Corry, please escort _Colonel_ O’Neill to the briefing room for me, and post a guard. He’s sneaky.” She looked at him, a silent apology in her eyes.

Jack gave Carter an amused salute and left willingly with the young airman.

Sam sat at her desk and pulled up her Jack’s email. She chuckled softly, rubbing her neck. Well, that explains that old mystery. Her eyes twinkled as she took her family photo off her desk and placed it face down in a drawer then slipped her rings off, pocketed her engagement ring and put her wedding band back on just in case. The pale blue sapphire was the color of an activated Stargate and Jack wasn’t a stupid man. She hoped he wouldn’t pay much attention to the engraving on the wedding band. Her next step was to pick up the phone and speed dial Vala. Hey, want to take a few days off? Great. Take Daniel with you. Yup, get him off base. Thanks.” She would just have to explain later.

* * *

Jack looked around in shock. Mostly because the man behind the desk had been dead several of his years. Added was the cylinder he’d fiddled with was long gone.

“O’Neill” Hammond said in obvious shock.

“I’m as surprised as you are George.” Jack said with a shrug.

“O’Neill” Hammond barked at him. A rebuke for his insubordination.

“Oh can it George, I’m as old as you are and retired with as many stars on my shoulder. Sam’s managed a star herself.”

Curious George asked him “Where did she end up?”

Jack grinned and pointed at Hammond.

“Well imagine that.” George chuckled.

“I remember this. The other me is in this office twenty years from now trying to figure out what just happened and why Carter is exasperated with him.”

“I think we’ll keep this conversation between us. I need Janet to verify who you are of course but I’m satisfied you are you Jack.” No one else would tell him to ‘can it’ after all.

Jack muttered Napoleonic power monger but grinned.

“While tempting, I don’t think it’s a good idea to tell anyone any details about themselves.” George had quickly assessed that somehow his Jack O’Neill had switched places in time with this one.

“Agreed. If I remember correctly I was only here a couple days anyway. Mind if I sleep in my old quarters?”

“I don’t see why not. I assume your people are trying to figure this out.”

“Sam’s people but yah. I was just visiting.”

“You know I can’t let you off the base or use the Stargate.”

Jack waived a hand dismissively. “Not on my agenda George. I just want to get home.” To my wife and kids he thought but didn’t add.

“All right then” Hammond picked up his phone and asked Captain Carter and Major Frasier to report to his office.

A few moments later Janet and Sam arrived together with identical looks of confusion until they saw Jack.

“Sir!”

“Colonel O’Neill!” they said together in shock.

“Relax, it’s not what it looks like.” He said putting his hands up in a placating gesture.

Janet rushed forward “Sir, it looks like you aged twenty years since I saw you this morning at breakfast.”

“Ok it’s a little bit what it looks like” he admitted. “Not really though.”

“I believe what Jack is trying to stumble through explaining is he’s been switched with the Jack O’Neill of our time.” Hammond offered. “He did not get to the how before I called you both in. “He looked at Jack expectantly.

“I, um… touched something” he admitted with a mumble.

George cracked up. “Good to know you never change Jack.”

Jack gave his former CO a sheepish look when something he said clicked “wait, so if I’m here”

“The other you is wherever you were when you were when you were switched.” Sam supplied.

“So in my time there’s a now me running around SGC?”

“That seems to be the case yes” Hammond told him wondering how Jack had lost track of that detail so quickly and decided the recent additions to the room factored in.

Sam and Jack looked at each other. “Oh crap.” They said together.

“Can I at least send a time stamped email?” Jack asked George a slightly panicked look to his eyes.

“Sure Jack” Hammond told him.

“Ok. Be right back!” he bolted from the room and Hammond just shook his head at Sam and Janet.

_Hey Beautiful,_

_Just a heads up, I’m fine, today’s date is March 23, 1998. You get this fixed, I remember that part. Whatever you do, don’t tell me anything and don’t let me off base. I’d probably try to get a hold of sports scores or something else if you do. Also don’t let Spacemonkey or his crazy princess near me as they can’t keep their big yaps shut and Danny likes to meddle. Younger me is probably really confused how you are still this hot twenty years later. Also, I’m totally in love with you already but I haven’t figured that out yet so I’m probably going to fish a lot.. Throw techno babble at me until my eyes glaze over then change the subject. I’ll know you are doing it but I’ll let you. Don’t call me Jack either. I don’t know, call me Sir a lot. It should throw me off. As for here, I’m not telling us nothing here see! Lets see, what else? Put that photo of the four of us on your desk away. I’ll notice it right away if you don’t. I love you Carter._

_Jack_

He hit send and smirked. He’d found the photo of them and the kids anyway when she had her guard down and he had snooped but that would be his little secret.

He strolled back into the briefing room a bit later wearing his grumpy general face. Sam was discussing with her geeks how to switch them back. “Actually, Carter, you can’t. Only my Carter can. She has the device.”

“Your Carter” Hammond asked him pointedly.

“Well, this is his Carter and the other later Carter is my Carter” he said crossing his pointed fingers across his chest.

“I see.” Was all Hammond said and his voice clearly suggested he did, in fact, see. D’oh.

“Well, what I mean is… Carter, help me out here.”

Before she could save him Hammond cut him some slack. “I understand what you meant son.” And for a moment Jack would have sworn George’s eyes were twinkling.

Sam opened her mouth to start to ask him questions and he put up a finger. “Ah. Nope. I’m not telling you anything about your life or anyone else’s life or any dohickies we find or any enemies we make or beat. We beat them though.” He says, smiling smugly at the last part. Then he assumed a stern frown though his eyes danced in amusement.

“But” she tried but he shook his head firmly. “Fine.” She huffed. “Sir.”

Jack had to bite back a laugh. Captain Carter was as feisty a woman as he remembered falling in love with. He didn’t figure a crazy grey haired and slightly dad-bod version of himself sweeping her into a kiss would do her reputation any good even if he did kind of want to slap himself in the back of the head for waiting so long to tell her exactly how much he adored her. Not that he’d be seeing himself he hoped. That might get weird. Oddly he wondered how his robot self was getting on. Probably really annoyed by now, or over the moon that he could do whatever he wanted. He hoped so. He was pretty over the moon every time he fell into his wife’s beautiful blue eyes. That was nothing new though. Speaking of his wife, she was staring at him. Well, a very young, very, very hot version of herself anyway. Down boy he admonished himself. She has no idea how you feel about her yet.

“If you would come with us sir,” Janet said to him “I need to run some tests to make sure you are who you say you are.”

He clapped his hands. “Sure. Come on campers, I know the way.”

“That’s definitely Colonel O’Neill’ Sam said soto voco to Janet as they headed to the infirmary. They walked together several paces behind him.

“How are you sure?”

Sam coughed. “Er, I Recognized his walk.” She fumbled and Janet snorted at the remark. Jack grinned. I caught Carter checking out my aaaaasssssssss… he sing songed to himself in his head. A wolfish grin graced his face knowing she couldn’t see it to be embarrassed. God I love her he thought delighted.

When they reached the Infirmary Janet pointed him to a gurney and pulled the curtain then shooed Sam away. “But what if you need help?”

“Sam if he fights me I have SPs for that. You’re just being nosy.”

“I am not.”

“Are too.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“Fine. Send the results to my lab if it’s not him.” She grumped.

“It’s him.” Janet assured her friend. How could it not be him she thought to herself. She’d seen the look in his eyes when Sam entered the room even if Sam had not. You can’t fake that look. Janet speculated for a moment. So that’s how it is she thought and smiled in amusement.

“So,” she said to Jack seeing he’d already changed. “You know the routine” she paused, he had such a sad look in his eyes. “What is it?” she asked, concerned for him but he quickly concealed it.

“Nothing. Just missing home.” He lied to her as he put out his arm for her to take a blood sample. This would be harder than he thought he realized. Danny he could toy with, Sam he could play dumb with even though she wouldn’t technically believe him she’d play along. George and Teal’c he could tell the truth mostly but Janet was hard. Not as hard as say Kowalski might have been but hard. He wanted to crush her in a hug and his eyes stung. Sappy old man he admonished himself.

Janet patted his arm fondly, assuming it must be hard to be away from whoever that ring belonged to even though Janet suspected she was technically down the hall probably glaring at her computer right now. “So, kids?” she asked pointing at the ring.

“It won’t work Janet. I did this before.” He said, his voice clearly as amused as his twinkling eyes.

“It was worth a shot.” She grinned and decided she kind of liked this mellow older version of Jack who smiled easier. His life clearly agreed with him. It might do to work on Sam a little bit. She wasn’t sure if Sam had figured out how she felt about her CO but it was pretty obvious the feelings were already mutual. “You’re all set, you can get dressed now.”

“Thanks. Let me know if I’m not me.”

That was last month’s crisis” she answered him flippantly.

“Really, funny, I was wondering how he’s doing just recently.”

“Well, I bet his hair is still brown.”

“Ouch. Doc.”

Janet laughed. “Sorry, it was just too easy.”

“Yah, yah, pick on the old guy.” He groused grumpily but his eyes laughed. “I can get this kind of abuse at home you know.”

“Not right now you can’t.” his face fell and she felt horrible. “I’m sorry. I’m sure your people will get you home soon.” She assured him.

“Well of course she will. She always does.” Jack said softly with a fond smile and Janet had no question who he meant by that. “Besides I remember only being in my time from here for a couple days at most.

“Of course.” She said simply. “In the future though, be more careful what you touch.”

Jack laughed at her unintentional joke. When Janet realized how that came out she laughed with him. Suddenly his eyes gleamed. “Hey, where’s Daniel. I want to give him a heart attack.”

Janet shook her head. This was definitely Jack O’Neill. Just older, married, and considerably happier. “In his office sir. Try not to kill him.” She smirked. I kind of wish I was a fly on the wall. It’s going to get even funnier when Daniel figures it out and starts in on the Spanish Inquisition. Jack wouldn’t have the upper hand for very long.


	2. Chapter 2 – Shell Game

**Chapter 2 – Shell Game**

Jack opened the door of Daniels lab and leaned on it heavily while stooped over as though afflicted with extreme age. “Daniel… help me…” he said in a thready croak and stumbled towards Daniel’s desk.

“Jack!” Daniel exclaimed in shock when he looked up from his position at his desk then laughed hysterically until he cried. “I’m sorry.” He wiped his eyes. “Sam beat you here.” He pushed his glasses back up his nose and grinned.

Jack waved him off, disappointed Sam had ruined his joke he flopped into a chair.

“So… Married huh. Anyone I know?” Daniel asked in his fake innocent voice Jack knew far too well.

“I forgot what a pain in the ass you were.” Jack told him with a flat look that Daniel ignored.

“How do you suppose our Jack is enjoying your life?” He finally asked the much older man while wiggling his eyebrows.

“He’s not. If he’s not in an isolation room he’s confined to quarters until the geeks get us switched back.” Jack groused.

“Why?”

“Because it’s me and we all know what I’d do if they let me roam free.”

“Huh.” Daniel said in his well what do you know tone. “You don’t think they would give him information on stopping any of our problems?”

“Not any more than I would.” Jack told him decisively.

“So. Married huh.” Daniel tried again. He honestly didn’t really care about learning who else they would aggravate to world domination. It was Jack. He was bound to piss someone off.

Jack gave him a cold stare “People get married Daniel.”

“To Sam.” Daniel replied gleefully.

“That’s not even remotely funny Daniel.”

“So I’m right.” The light brown haired man nodded, proud of his deduction.

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t deny it.” Daniel countered.

“I didn’t say I was either.”

“You didn’t say you weren’t.”

“Daniel!” Jack all but growled.

"Jack.”

“Daniel.” Jack glared ineffectively.

“O’Neill” Teal’c said from the open door.

“Hey T.” Jack said brightly. “Surprise?”

“Captain Carter told me you are here because you touched something you are not supposed to.”

Daniel started to laugh all over again. “Was it something in Sam’s lab by chance?”

“I didn’t break it.” Jack tried to explain. I just picked it up and it went off.”

“It just went off” a familiar voice said by his shoulder, amused accusation in her voice.

“Oh for cryin out loud!” he said throwing his hands up and Daniel and Sam laughed together. Teal’c smirked and eventually even Jack grinned at himself. They might think he was crazy but he’d genuinely missed this even if it was his turn to be picked on.

“It is lunch time” Teal’c pointed out.

“I could eat” Jack replied.

Daniel and Sam laughed together and all four of them headed for the commissary. “Hey Jack, it wasn’t a cylinder by any chance was it?” Daniel asked him.

“Well,” he shoved his hands in his pockets “Yah, why?”

Daniel and Sam cracked up all over again while Jack fumed good naturedly once he got the joke. “Ha ha. Real funny guys.” He couldn’t hide his smirk though when he quietly called them geeks affectionately.

They got into the back of the lunch crowd. At first it got louder when they walked in and got in line but slowly all chatter slowed to near stunned silence as everyone really got a look at Jack.

Jack tried very hard to frown at the shocked faces around him. He knew how it must look. Like he’d aged instantly. Well, it wouldn’t be the first time that happened. He’d come back from Argos looking 100 years old or more. He kind of figured that might have something to do with his extremely specific genetics. Having started his second family later in life meant a ripe old age was on the desirable side. His kids were only a little older than Cassie’s.

“You would think they never saw an old man before.” He quipped.

“You aren’t old, just, well seasoned.” Sam told him smirking at his more salt than pepper hair.

“Insubordination Captain?” he stressed the last word.

“You’re retired.” She said with a shrug and a devilish smile he didn’t remember her possessing back then.

Jack gave her a look that made her blush and look away. And I spent all that time worried it was one sided he thought. He remembered feeling weird and over emotional for days after he’d seen the photo she’d hid in her drawer. Daniel had given him so much crap over Shanahan and he’d had no way to explain that he KNEW Sam wouldn’t marry that creep. Of course he drank a lot to cope at the time but that was more to keep himself from driving to her house and marking his territory after he got done beating the crap out of the cop for daring to touch the woman he loved. He definitely would have too and Sam would have probably kicked him to the curb for it.

“Hey! Earth to Jack” Daniel said waving a hand in front of his face. “Anyone home?”

Snapping out of his unpleasant memory he’d gotten lost in, Jack mock glared at Daniel.

“Do you think he’s already getting senile? He’s been hit in the head a lot.” Sam asked Daniel.

“Why are you two picking on a helpless old man?” He asked them pointedly. He really could get this crap at home.

“Because it’s funny?” Daniel suggested.

“I too find your advanced age humorous O’Neill.”

“Thanks.” He told them both sarcastically.

“You did ask.” Daniel pointed out. “Sam, remind him he asked.”

“Carter, make him stop.”

“Sorry, I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“You aren’t my commanding officer.”

“How do you figure that.” He demanded.

“My colonel O’Neill is wherever you came from.” She unwittingly stressed the first word.

Jack hid a smirk. “I’m still him though.”

“My colonel O’Neill does not have a scar on his eyebrow” she pointed out primly. “Or a wedding band.” She said a bit icily.

Ah. So that’s what this was about. A very rash part of him wanted to tell her she put it there just to see her reaction. He instead decided to further irk her. “People do get married Carter.”

Her eyes flashed irritation but she didn’t reply which told him he’d nailed the problem squarely on the head.

Daniel glared daggers at him as he mouthed “asshole” before shoving half a roll in his mouth.

Jack shrugged. If things got to chummy Sam was likely to start making too many very accurate conclusions. She’d get over being angry at him but the last thing he wanted was her figuring out was who she was irrationally jealous of.


	3. Chapter 3 – Round and Round

**Chapter 3 – Round and Round**

Twenty years in the future a much younger Jack O’Neill sat in a VIP suite bored out of his mind. He currently was staring at the ceiling while spinning in the leather office chair from the complementary desk. He poked a couple numbers on the phone sitting on that desk.

“What do you need sir?” she asked him before he could even say hello. She sounded tired.

“Hey, I’m kind of bored in here.” He admitted. He swore he heard a sigh.

“All right, you can come hang out in my office as long as you don’t touch anything.”

“Cool.” He hung up and all but danced his way up to Hammond’s old office where he found Carter on the phone. Again. She looked equal parts bored and annoyed with whoever was on the other end. “Was there any damage?” she finally asked. ”No, that’s fine, I’ll discuss it with her.” After a long pause she started glaring at the phone. ”No I will not. It’s not her responsibility to do that.” She waved Jack into a seat. “That isn’t possible right now.” Her eyes narrowed. “How does national security sound for a reason?” she barked at whoever she was speaking to then hung up the phone firmly enough to make it bang on the receiver. “Yah that’s what I figured.” And she glared at he phone some more.

“Problem?” he asked her. The Carter he knew rarely radiated fury on this level.

“One ironically, I’d ask you to handle usually.” She shook her head as her eyes rolled.

“Anything I could help you with?” concern edging his voice. Ages apart he could still feel their connection though she was now closer to his current age than not. This woman was the fully realized Sam Carter. No longer a cute ingénue she was beautiful in her confidence. Down boy having a crush on your 2IC is bad enough, falling for a married woman was a whole nother level of do not.

She shook her head. “Sorry, no. I need the other you for this one.” She smiled lopsided at the idea of 40ish Jack O’Neill show up at ACL to deal with whatever insane thing his daughter has done this time. She doubted the staff would have been able to resist him even slightly. Jack was still a good looking man but in the prime of his life he’d been best described as ridiculously hot. Yummy even.

He nodded figuring he didn’t technically have the clearance in this instance. “So, figure out how to get me home yet?”

“Not yet. We’re making sure we don’t just switch you with another timeline and make things worse. I’m not sure I could deal with a ten year old version of you.” She smiled though and Jack chuckled having no idea it was two of him at that age she couldn’t handle.

“Yah, I was kind of a handful on a good day.”

“That hasn’t changed much” she told him dryly.

“Yah, I kind of figured.” He shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets feeling guilty for his older self’s actions.

Her phone rang and she waived him to the seat he never took the first time. “Seriously?” her voice was incredulous. “Oh for cryin out loud!” she growled and slapped her desk. “I’ll be right up. Do not let either of them leave.” She ground out then put down the receiver. “Sorry. Family emergency. I’ll be right back she told him with a huff.

“I’ll be here I guess.” He told her and she nodded before closing the door behind her. He waited until he was sure she was gone before getting up. Lets see that photo you took off your desk Carter. It was in the third drawer he tried. When he turned it over his heart lurched. He trailed his knuckles down her face. I’d have hid this too he thought, a soft smile on his face. He put it back the same way he found it so she wouldn’t notice.

Sam retuned half an hour later to Jack where she’d left him though he’d apparently grabbed a book on the history of military aircraft. “Sorry about that.”

“No trouble. I kept myself busy.” He kept his eyes in his book studiously. He didn’t trust his eyes right now. He definitely didn’t trust his eyes.

* * *

A much older Jack lounged in the door frame of Carter’s lab. “Do you need something sir?” she finally asked, her tone frosty.

“Can I come in?” She shrugged which he took as indifference so he walked in and sat on the lab stool where he always had in the past. “Look, Carter…” But she was ignoring him and he sighed. “Carter” he said softly.

Something about his tone caught her attention. She saw the apology in his eyes. “I didn’t mean to be an asshole.”

“It’s fine sir, I was over the line.”

Surprised she even admitted what she’d intentionally done out of pure jealousy he smiled at her and waived a hand dismissively. Ordinarily he’d tease her about being wrong for a change but this was dangerous territory. It would be a long time before this Samantha Carter would be his wife or the mother of his children and they had some extremely rough patches yet before that could happen. Letting her flirt with him was an extraordinarily bad idea.

“So what is she like?” Sam asked him finally.

“Who?”

She pointed at his left hand. “You’re wife. What is she like?”

Surprising himself, he told her the absolute truth. His eyes lit up as he looked in her eyes and told her “She’s the most wonderful person I’ve ever met.” And the soft smile on his face said everything about how he felt about her. Her small gasp at the naked emotion on his face made him smile lopsided. His eyes twinkled. “I think she’s crazy though and has terrible taste in men.”

She chuckled softly and averted her eyes. She had asked after all. “Well,” she said softly, “I don’t think she does sir.”

“Well now I feel bad about being a jerk.” He quipped, the gentle moment over.

She smiled. “As you should sir.” And she went back to her work, not quite a dismissal but clearly indicating that she really was busy and he was not specifically her Jack who could disrupt her day at his leisure. He had his own Sam for that so he got up and wandered off to find Daniel.


	4. Chapter 4 – Cervante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack toes the line between hurting Sam and just confusing her. Sam has decide to tell Jack the truth or treat him like a mushroom. Will Jack and Sam be able to handle Jack and Sam? Confused? You won't be. Next time on Soap!

**Chapter 4 – Cervante**

“So what was that all about?” he asked her out of natural concern. It was his Carter after all.

Se laughed and shook her head. “My daughter called Cassie to pick her up after she signed herself out of school as she and her lab partner had melted the metal table they were using in chemistry.” She very carefully worded it as her and not our or in exasperation your which honestly had it been retired and parent Jack she’d have definitely pinned this behavior on his genetics. Even trying not to laugh she knew she needed to be very careful.

“Did you ever melt a chemistry table?” he asked her chuckling.

“My father would have killed me.” She grinned.

“Probably.” He agreed. Jacob seemed like a stressed out guy from Sam’s brief descriptions of him.

“What about your husband?”

She considered for a moment how much to say and how to say it. “He’ll pretend to be mad then pay for the table grumbling about what an expensive kid she is.” She told him honestly. He’d have known if she’d tried to lie. It felt important not to outright lie to him even in this situation where she couldn’t tell him the truth or reassure him everything would be all right in the end.

“Sounds like he’s a good dad then.” He said thoughtfully.

“He’s a great dad.” She told him warmly. Her eyes soft.

“You love him.” Jack said finally. His voice gentle.

And knowing she could be completely honest with him just as he’d been with her twenty years ago, “He’s the best man I’ve ever known. I can’t imagine my life without him now.”

He nodded slowly. Well, he’d asked after all and hid his pleased grin. She didn’t need to know he’d snooped and she didn’t know how he felt yet either. He might tell her before he left though. “He’s a lucky man.” He said with an amused smile.

“Ridiculously most of the time.” She chuckled and shook her head. “I have a lot of paperwork to finish but you are welcome to stay and read. I know you get bored by yourself unless you are fishing or watching the Simpsons.”

“Well, who can turn down an offer like that.” Then stuck his nose back in the book, his cheek twitching with the effort not to grin.

She looked at him strangely then plowed into her pile of paperwork. This is so weird she though to herself.

* * *

Twenty years earlier Jack wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He didn’t want to be disruptive or have to field questions about what was going on but he wasn’t sure what to do with himself ether. Bored he went to his old office and debated doing himself some paperwork just to screw with himself. Actually, that didn’t sound like a half bad idea. He hated paperwork unless he was dead bored and well, here he was, dead bored. And there was a ridiculous pile of paperwork his younger self was going to ignore until George yelled at him about it and he ended up copying Carter’s work to save time. It was the least he could do while he was here. He knew damn well he wouldn’t tell on himself either.

Jack powered up the antique to him computer and started pecking away at the pile, amused at his industrious behavior.

Several hours later the pile was cut by more than half. He’d left work he didn’t remember the specifics of or required further follow up but had made himself notes about what needed to be finished and what was completed. Speaking of notes, he pulled out some blank paper and started thinking. After a bit he started writing out two separate notes that went through a handful of revisions before he settled on pretty close to what he wanted them to say. He shredded the rejects just to be on the safe side. The first one he could place right now, the other he’d have to wait until shortly before he knew he’d be pulled back into his own time. He wanted to make sure he hugged Janet at least once before he had to go. He didn’t think it was safe to leave her a note as well or Daniel for that matter. Neither would keep it to themselves but he and Sam would each think they were unique in getting such a personal thing from him and choose not to even mention it. That was a very bad habit they got into he decided and it was the second biggest thing he wished he could change. They could have run one swell black ops gig and gotten away with it had either made a move to do so. But then Grace might not be Grace and Jacob might not be Jacob and yah. He loved his kids exactly the way they were even if he did think his son a bit too much like the grandfather he was named for.

Having finished that he wandered back to his old quarters and flopped on the bed. Thing was as uncomfortable as he remembered. Exhaustion had made it bearable in his 40s. He was going to wake up sore tomorrow and checked a drawer where he’d always kept the good stuff from Janet for when his knee gave him crap after a rough mission. Yup. Right where I remembered it being. Sam would switch them back sometime early tomorrow afternoon. He’d been really careful to write down the time in his relative youth and keep track of it until it happened again. He grinned at how Sam had tried so hard not to freak him out not knowing at all that he’d already found the photo he’d told her to hide himself though she’d been smart enough to pocket that clearly something he’d pick engagement ring before his younger self noticed. She was smarter than him though.

Then there was Grace’s nonsense with her chemistry partner he’d have to deal with soon. Kiara was a good kid but she was really good at getting their daughter in deeper than she’d planned. He didn’t think it was intentional, she was just fun and silly and Grace was attracted to trouble the same way he’d been at her age. She wasn’t maliciously destructive. She was just the only ten year old in her chemistry class. They already had her in a school for the gifted and she was giving them a run for their money. Kid needed to work on her tactics a bit. Charming and cute only got you so far when all the other kids were really smart too. Then again, it had worked pretty well on his wife and he wasn’t especially smart compared to her. Ok now he was worried about any kid Grace decided she wanted to date in a few years. Poor dude was sunk at go.

Jack finally dozed off thinking back on all the times he’d gotten away with total crap with Sam simply because he charmed her way too easily all things considered since the first couple years they knew each other he’d been the walking definition of ennui. Especially at first when he’d still been upset about the divorce let alone losing Charlie.


	5. Chapter 5 – Light Hands

Jack woke up in an unfamiliar room and bolted up. What the… slowly as sleep fog left his brain he remembered yesterday’s events. Somehow he’d been switched with an older version of himself and was now twenty years into the future. A future where he was clearly happily married to a woman he was rapidly falling completely in love with anyway. The only thing really bothering him was that no one from his past seemed to be here at all. Teal’c he could understand. The stoic Jaffa had most likely returned home to Chulak to be with his family at some point but where was Daniel. Sam hadn’t even mentioned him. She hadn’t mentioned anyone and Jack was beginning to worry if the reason she didn’t wasn’t to keep him from changing the future but because they were the only two left in the first place. The photos of everyone on her desk were old except one with people he didn’t recognize and the one of his family. What if they were old because his best friend was dead. A ball of dread lumped in his gut, Jack got dressed and headed for Sam’s office. If her habits had not changed she’d have stayed over night in case something unexpected happened to him and would already be up and at work. The SP trailed behind him having been instructed to only intervene if he tried to go anywhere but the commissary or Sam’s office. And he already thought of it as hers not George’s So there was that.

He paused at her door, almost afraid to ask her any of this. She might not tell him anything but he really needed to know. “Hey.” He said softly when she finally looked up. He knew she could feel him the moment he hit the door the same way he could always feel her when she was near.

“Hey,” she replied brightly. “Sleep well?” She clearly had not if he was reading her right. Things had either gone badly at home last night or something about the phone call he’d overheard was bothering her.

“Probably better than the other me. That bed in my quarters is about as comfortable as a brick on a good night.” He gave her a lopsided smile. “What’s the matter Carter?” he didn’t need to finish that she looked sad and upset. She knew he’d noticed. Ever since the deal with Jonas he’d figured out a lot of her tells. It had only been a couple months though and his Sam was still really edgy about the whole thing and still had that sad upset look too. Cassie had helped a lot, given her something to focus on but she was still a little jumpy.

He’d made a point of making sure Hanson wasn’t able to get Sam alone at any point on base because he just came off as the kind of guy who would try to take advantage of her kind nature the first chance he got no matter what Sam had said to the contrary. Daniel and Siler had run interference for him on that when he couldn’t be around or would come off creepy and stalkerish for doing so too often. Both had trusted Jack’s gut about the guy. He never would have though Hanson would go completely off the rails the way he had though. Sam however was entirely unsurprised by the matter. If he’d know how the guy really was he’d have rejected Hammond’s ok on the guy. He was, frankly, still pissed at his CO for putting his 2IC in the position he had. How the hell was he supposed to protect his people when things like that were kept from him. If there was one thing he was going to work on after he got home it was this woman’s trust issues with him. She had to be able to be honest with him or working together just wasn’t going to work. It was bad enough I’m fine sir could mean anything from a paper cut to plucked and gutted like a holiday turkey. George was getting a piece of his mind too about receiving un-redacted files on recruits. Domestic assault should earn an immediate rejection in his opinion but domestic assault on someone already serving under him should deserve a written rejection. At his absolute worst he’d never hit Sara. Ever. He’d be driving that point home firmly into the older man once he got home. Jack had found out after the fact and gaining that information from Sam had been like pulling teeth. He only knew for sure because he’d point blank asked her if Hanson had ever put hands on her in any way and she’d flinched.

“I’m fine sir.”

His scowl deepened. Does she just not stop doing that? “Carter, it’s me you’re talking to. I know when something is bothering you.”

Had he already she wondered? But he had a tell too. He blushed when he was angry. Not all over but two bright red blotches just under his cheek bones that spread the more angry he got. She tried to remember back to what was going on in his life around that time and realized suddenly her offhand response couldn’t have been more poorly executed. She gave him a slightly horrified look. “It’s nothing like that. I’m sorry. Poor choice of words.” She said hastily but truthfully and some of his expression settled back into his normal level of ennui. "The head of the DoD just called to rip my head off for hanging up on him yesterday and demand to know where you were as you have been missing since yesterday morning.”

“They miss me huh.”

“We all miss you sir. No offence intended.”

“None taken Carter.” He looked at her thoughtfully. “I thought you said I was retired though.”

“You are. Mostly.” She shrugged. “You are too valuable to the program to put entirely out to pasture which was why you were here yesterday morning.”

“Trot out the old war horse and put some flowers in his main huh.”

She chuckled which had been his intent. “Something like that yes.”

“I have a question for you if you can answer it.” He hedged and she saw his demeanor shift. Whatever it was made him uncomfortable to ask as though he was dreading the answer.

“I can’t make any promises but I’ll answer what I can.” She told him.

“Where is everyone?” he shook his head. “What I mean is, I half expected to at least see Daniel or Janet even if no one else was still around.” He shrugged and swiped his fingers through his messy light brown hair.

Sam chewed the inside of her lip for a moment, deciding what to say. “I won’t lie to you and tell you everyone made it sir.” She told him, her eyes sad as she looked into his. “Daniel is still around and with the program. He and a team member are on vacation right now.”

“You sent him packing so he wouldn’t be able to tell me anything.” Jack concluded.

“That’s the main reason yes.”

“Cant keep his yap shut can he?”

And Sam broke out in full laughter. This man separated by twenty years from her husband had made the same conclusion twice about his best friend in as many days. Because of all of them Daniel changed the least. Which was, ironic to say the slightest. Of course now she understood why Jack had been so damned stoic about the ascension thing. He’d known. Dammit I hope that was supposed to happen. Her laughter faded and she frowned as she mentally kicked herself.

“Just told me too much didn’t you Carter?” He smirked.

“That’s classified Sir.” She told him not entirely unamused.

“I Figured it might be.” And his eyes twinkled back at her. He’d drop the rest of his questions. Whoever they lost, it hurt her badly and he didn’t want to remind her of that pain.

“Well,” she said, “We figured out how to get you switched back.”

“Cool. When do I go?” He grinned. While he loved this confidant and relaxed version of her, she wasn’t his to love. He had a Samantha Carter in his own time to fall in love with and something told him he didn’t want to miss that journey at all.

“How about we grab some breakfast before you go. My guys want to double check a couple things first.

“I could eat.” He admitted and she chuckled and shook her head as she lead him to the officers commissary.

* * *

Jack woke with a groan. This bed sucks was his first thought. He had a great bed at home. Sam had bought it years ago when they first started dating. When she’d moved in with him they opted to keep it as it was the best one they had. Gone were his chronic back aches he thought were the product of age. The rest of him was falling apart but his back felt great. So that was something. He rolled out of the offending piece of furniture and glared at it. He’d slept like crap and it wasn’t just the bed. It was what, or rather who was missing from the bed. Hell, he even missed his daughter’s cat who seemed to insist on sleeping with him instead of Grace. Sam once told him it had to do with his higher body heat but he wasn’t buying it. That cat was making fun of him for secretly liking the oversized orange ball of need. He wasn’t a cat person and he only liked that specific cat. But that cat liked him first. Just to screw with him.

He was up so he got dressed. He had about four hours to hide Carter’s letter somewhere she wouldn’t find until _after_ he left. Suddenly he knew the perfect spot. He’d hide things there for her later over the years because he knew she’d find them at particular times of the day plus it gave him a chance to restock her supply. It was a little trite and old fashioned but it had been his way of reminding her he loved her over the years without making either of them uncomfortable about it. He also knew she didn’t dig into her candy until later in the afternoon because she forgot to eat again at dinner time. He’d be long gone by then. Even if she raided it early he was pretty sure all he’d get is a very emotional hug he wouldn’t turn down in the slightest. He left his younger self’s quarters to go to Carter’s lab and hoped she was getting breakfast and wouldn’t be in there.

At the last moment he had a bright idea and headed to Daniel’s office a level up instead. “Hey Danny, have breakfast yet?” he asked the younger man.

“Not yet Jack, are you hungry?”

He shrugged and tilted his head. “You go get Carter I’ll get Teal’c.”

“All right.” See you in a few?”

“Yah, sure, you betcha.” And Jack headed out to find Teal’c leaving a mystified Daniel Jackson in his wake.

Jack found the Jaffa in his quarters still. “Ready for some breakfast T?” he asked the larger man.

“I have not consumed my morning meal O’Neill” the other man told him simply.

“Great, I’ll meet you in the commissary. I need to, ah, hit the head.”

“I do not understand why you need to hit your head before eating O’Neill.”

Aw man, forgot that part. “It’s an expression. Ask Daniel.” And Jack jogged back the way he came. If he timed this right they would already be in the lift before he got back to her office after he hit the head which he’d not technically lied about. He just hoped she hadn’t locked the door. He hated having to pick locks. He didn’t have the light touch his wife did.

Speaking of light touch he almost rounded the corner right on Daniel and Sam. He eased lightly back around the wall and waited.

“Does he seem kind of weirdly relaxed?” he heard Sam ask the archeologist.

“Well, it’s not like he’s going to get any work done and hopefully by his time we’ve defeated the Gao’uld.”

“I don’t think that’s what it is. I keep getting the strange feeling he knows something he isn’t saying.”

“Sam he’s from twenty years into our future. Of course he knows things he’s not saying.”

“Yah but he’s happy about it. It’s a little disturbing.”

The lift doors closed and he didn’t hear the rest of their conversation. See _this_ is why he wasn’t letting himself get too close to her. She read him entirely too easily. Much more time here and she’d have him spilling his guts out to her with a look and not even know how she did it.

He casually strolled down the hall until he got to her lab door and tried the handle. It was thankfully open and he whispered thanks to a god he didn’t much believe in even as a kid.

Casually looking both ways he slid into the darkened room, deposited his package in a way that she’d see it as soon as she looked in or feel it if she put in her hand and left silently, closing the door after him. A few moments later he walked in on his team casually eating the meals they had just grabbed. He filled his plate with some eggs and a bowl of fruit for himself and walked over to the table. “I hear this is where the cool kids sit.” He said to them with a grin.

“Have a seat Jack.” Daniel waved to his usual spot next to Sam.

“That seems like an unusually healthy meal for you sir.” Sam pointed at his eggs and fruit.

“Yah, my wife gets on my ass about what I eat ever since my doctor told her I’m pre-diabetic.” He said digging into his eggs.

“I told you all that cake was going to catch up with you one day Jack.” Daniel said laughing.

“Real funny Danny.” Jack told him sarcastically. “I’m a lot more afraid of her than I am of you.”

“She got a name Jack?” Daniel asked him, his amused smile clearly stating his intent to goad.

“Yup, it’s Nunya.”

“That is a strange name O’Neill.”

Sam started laughing. “Is her middle name business by any chance sir?”

Jack raised an eyebrow and did a perfect impression of Teal’c. “Indeed.”

Daniel and Sam both laughed while Teal’c looked annoyed. “Why is her name being Nunya Business amusing?”

This just made Daniel and Sam laugh harder. “It’s a contraction Teal’c, of none of your business.” Jack told him, trying not to laugh outright.

“I see” was all the large Jaffa had to say about that.

Sam snorted and Jack pointed his fork at her. “Settle down young lady.” He told her smartly which made her glare at him until he wiggled his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes and went back to eating.

“So Jack, you did this before obviously, how long were you switched?” Daniel asked around his bacon and egg sandwich.

“A few more hours.” Jack shrugged. “I missed lunch.”

“So they had the tech figured out really fast then.” Sam asked him, her eyes lit with interest.

“Oh yah, they had the best person on it.” He said with a really big grin at her.

Sam gave him a very suspicious look. “Why do I feel like you are making fun of me.” She said mulishly.

“I would never make fun of how smart you are Carter. Ever.” His tone was serious but his eyes twinkled which made her feel very very off balance and it showed in her startled eyes. He looked back down at his meal and changed the subject. “So, Daniel, what have you been working on?” he knew damn well Spacemonkey could wax poetic for hours on rocks without Vala around to tell him to shut up.

Daniel obliged him by going in depth on his latest artifact details and Jack smiled smugly. Sometimes it was just too easy he thought.


	6. Chapter 6 – Presto Change-o!

Jack followed General Sam as he’d started calling her in his head back into her office. He’d spent a couple hours killing time reading in the VIP suite while they ironed out the last of the details about switching him back. Not that this wasn’t fun and all but Sam seemed concerned that the longer they left them switched the harder it would be to switch them back.

“All right, so the way this thing works is you have to think of something that anchors you to that point in your life. Something specific to that particular time and place. Do you think you can do that?”

“Oh sure. Just think about SGC.” He told her sarcastically.

Sam rolled her eyes at him. While she appreciated his humor she really needed her own Jack back. The one who could get through to their unruly daughter and who needed to run interference for her with the DoD. “Something specific to your time.” She told him patently but a dimple flashed in her chin showing she wasn’t controlling her laughter as well as she thought.

But Jack was looking at her thoughtfully. Then suddenly his face lit up. “I’ve got it.” And he snapped his fingers for emphasis.

“Are you sure because it has to be something specific. Jack had been looking at the photos on my desk and the last one he touched was of Cassie. He probably was thinking about her first weeks on the base.”

“Funny you should mention that. She painted your toenails bubblegum pink then made you show me.”

“I’d forgotten that.” She admitted, blushing a little. She’d been mortified at the amused smile on his lips when she’d been forced to present her toes for inspection to him. He’d examined them far more closely than had made her comfortable at the time.

“You told me it wasn’t really your color. Did you leave it on?”

“Well, yes, it would have hurt her feelings.” She shrugged. “I’m not sure how that matters though.”

He looked at her funny. “It’s the first time I saw your toes painted pink.” And he grinned boyishly at her taken aback look. “What other colors should I expect” he all but purred at her.

Her eyes widened briefly then narrowed. “Sir...” the word was almost a warning.

“It’s Jack. My Sam doesn’t call me that yet but you do Sam.” And he looked intently in her eyes. “Don’t you.”

“You know I can’t...”

“No. You can’t, and you don’t have to.” He smiled softly. “I can see it in your eyes. I know it because you’ve been way more patent with me than I deserve the last two days. It’s why you sent Daniel packing because he never would have resisted telling me would he.”

She shook her head, swallowed and looked away.

“Don’t worry, I won’t say anything ok? If it makes you feel any better this didn’t change anything. I’m already in love with you.” He admitted softly.

Her eyes flew up to his, startled.

“You didn’t know did you? And here most of the time I worried you knew and that’s why you avoided me sometimes..” He laughed at himself.

Sam had no idea what to say. She’d avoided him because she’d thought her inappropriate feelings were unreciprocated and here he was admitting he’d loved her back just as much. She’d have laughed if it hadn’t been such a damned ironic cliché.

She didn’t have to say anything. He took the device from her now limp hand, thinking of the first time he saw her bare toes painted slightly unevenly by a twelve year old hand. It glowed to life as he flipped it in his hand as he asked “Ok, how do I turn this…” it clicked and there was a blinding flash of light.

* * *

After breakfast Jack wandered down to the infirmary to talk to Janet one last time. His feet slowed at that thought. It really would be the last time he’d ever talk to her. Cassie would lose her mom a second time and there was nothing he could do to change that. He’d avoided the little girl intentionally. It wasn’t fair to her at all to further break her heart or see the heart break in his eyes. They would all mourn Janet together soon enough. He owed it to Sam to at least say goodbye to her best friend. Dying a hero just meant your friends didn’t get to say goodbye he thought bitterly. All right, fall in solder he ordered himself. He squared his shoulders and walked into the infirmary. Janet was in her office which was perfect. He walked over to her and waited for her to notice he was there, her nose deep in reports.

“Something I can do for you sir?” she asked him, her voice curious.

“Nothing much. Just wanted to thank you as I’ll be going pretty soon.” He said smiling at her.

“Kept track didn’t you.”

“Of course.” He grinned. “You didn’t really think I’m as scatter brained as I pretend did you?”

“Sir you never fooled me for a minute.” She said laughing and gave him a spontaneous hug he returned enthusiastically. “I guess I’ll be seeing you later then.” She joked.

“Hey Janet.”

“Yah?”

“Don’t let younger me fool you, and don’t tell him I told you this because he’d deny it. You’re one of my favorite people, and you’re really good for Sam.”

“Aw. Thank you sir.” She smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ll only bring it up when I’m drunk.” And she chuckled.

“Fair enough.” He nodded. “I need to go see Hammond. Bye Janet.”

“Bye Jack.” She said smiling and got back to her work.

He turned and left, unable to say more for the lump in his throat and headed for George’s office. The lift took him down from level 21 to level 27 and he bobbed on his heals a bit. He didn’t feel better exactly, but he’d been able to say what he’d always wanted to her and he supposed that was something. Some form of closure.

Jack walked in on George talking quietly with Sam about one of her dohickeys. He knocked politely rather than barge into the conference room. A behavior his very pretty wife had insisted on once she took the position of general of SGC.

“Jack, what can I do for you son?” Hammond asked him cordially. For two days there hadn’t been so much as a peep about Jack causing any trouble in spite of being given run of the base. If he didn’t need the younger version of the man so much right now he’d be satisfied with the switch. Age or marriage had settled the man down. George would put a higher bet on the latter. Sam had told him about the man’s better eating habits for one. Of course there was the distinct probability that he knew she’d find out or rather remember later and Jack was smart enough not to defy her in that way. Hell sometimes he still did what his wife told him and she’d passed over three years ago now.

“Just coming to say goodbye sir. It’s pretty close to the time I remember being switched back.” He told the man who had forced him out of retirement and ultimately was responsible for him meeting his wife.

“It’s been good having you Jack. I’m glad to see your life is agreeing with you so well.” He got up to shake Jack’s hand. He suspected by Jack’s apparent age and his information about Sam that he might have already passed on in Jack’s life and was at peace with that fact. Hell he was an old man now as it was.

Jack took the proffered hand and shook it warmly. “It’s been great seeing you sir.” He said simply. “Sam, I’ll see you around.” He told her with a cheeky smile that earned him a suspicious side eye.

And then there was a flash of light.


	7. Chapter 7 – The big Reveal

“…thing on?” Jack started, he was standing facing General Hammond in the briefing room. “Hey sir. Long time no see.” Sam, behind the general, snorted with laughter.

* * *

Jack found himself hand out facing his wife and his eyes twinkled. “Lucy, I’m home.”

“Did you have fun dear?” she asked him almost unironically.

“Well, there was this hot blond but she had the hots for some other, younger guy apparently.” He said grinning at her. “I did catch her checking out my ass though and she was super ticked off at you for marrying me instead of her.”

“Good for her. I heard he’s very sweet when you get to know him.” She grinned back and laughed a little.

His mood changed a little. “I got to say goodbye to Janet.” He told her and she was in his arms. He hugged her tightly. “I left me a note telling myself to give her a hug.”

“I miss her.” She said softly against his shoulder.

“I do to.” And he held her, rocking them slowly.

* * *

After Sam was dismissed by the general, much to her unspoken displeasure, Jack filled Hammond in on his last couple days, admitted he’d learned nothing useful at all and headed to his quarters to get clean cloths for his next mission ready. They were headed for P3X-1279 tomorrow and he always liked to be prepared ahead of time. He opened his middle drawer to pull out clean shorts and socks and saw a folded piece of paper addressed to himself in his own hand writing.

_Hello me, meet the real me._

Cute he thought.

_I tried to hide this somewhere only I’d look. As I remember getting this I’m pretty sure I was successful. I’m sure you have a lot of questions for yourself and I can’t answer most of them. All I can tell you is that everything you figured out on your own you were right about. Everything will be fine. Eventually. I know it’s not your thing but be patient. Try not to act too weird around Carter until you get your heart back under control though. It freaks her out. Not in a bad way but I have a good thing going here and you better not screw this up for us._

  1. _ Give Frasier a big hug for me will yah? Tell her I said thanks._

In the lower right corner was a doodle of Homer day dreaming about Marge with little hearts around it.

Jack’s hands shook a little. He put the letter under his shorts and closed the drawer.

* * *

Half an hour later Sam was grabbing her lunch at the usual time. Teal’c and Daniel joined her shortly as did the Colonel who sat beside her as he usually did but who gave her odd inscrutable looks out of the side of his eye when he thought she wasn’t looking. Daniel looked like he very badly wanted to say something to the colonel but the older man’s expression was closed off and his answers were monosyllabic even to Teal’c.

The meal was unusually quiet so Sam left early pleading work to do. The other three waived her off and as she left the room she heard her CO quietly ask to talk to Daniel alone. I wonder what that’s all about she wondered.

Sam plugged away at her current work until nearly 1700 when she realized she was getting peckish. Rather than go to dinner early she stuffed her hand in her snack drawer and felt something that didn’t belong there. She pulled out a folded sheet of paper with her name on it in familiar writing. What the? She wondered and opened it.

_Sam,_

_I forgot how wide eyed and sweet to go with all that sass of yours you had in our youth, well, at least your youth. I’m glad I got to see that again. Your me is probably going to be weird and clingy for a few days. Try to humor him. He’s having a kind of existential crisis but he’ll be ok again eventually. The more you pretend to not notice the easier it will be on him. You always were great at getting me through rough patches. You still are. Thank you for everything._

_Always._

Sam read it through three times. For such a short letter it implied so much. Clearly she was still a big part of his life twenty years from now but something about how he wrote it implied there was more to it than that. That they were more than collogues but he was clearly happily married so what then? Sure she was attracted to him but did that mean they?

Nah. She was defiantly off base on that. Her CO was not that kind of guy.


	8. Chapter 8 – The Long Con

**Chapter 8 – The Long Con**

“What’s up Jack?” Daniel asked him after Jack closed his office door.

“Just get it off your chest Danny. I’ve got a lot of work to do…” He looked oddly at his desk. That wasn’t right…

Failing to notice Jack’s distraction Daniel plowed ahead. “Were you and Sam married in the future?” he blurted out.

Jack sat in his desk chair and looked at the two orderly stacks of forms and reports suspiciously. He pulled a post-it off one and examined it. “s’ my handwriting” he mused under his breath.

“Jack!”

“Daniel.”

“I asked you if-“

Jack cut him off. “I was never let off the base Daniel so how would I find a thing like that out.”

“Oh. I didn’t think of that.” Daniel admitted sheepishly. “It’s just… you were wearing a wedding band.”

“People do get married Daniel.” He said absently as he looked at the completed reports, eyes narrowed. “the hell” he muttered.

Daniel goggled at him as he repeated his exact words from the other day and twenty years apart. “You know what. Forget it.” Daniel huffed.

Jack shrugged as the younger man moved to leave, still examining his mysteriously nearly finished paperwork.

“Daniel.”

“What Jack.”

“Was Carter ok through all this? It didn’t weird her out or anything did it?”

“Other than initially, yah. She ah, seemed kind of annoyed about you being married at first but other than that she was fine.”

Jack nodded thoughtfully. He should probably not bug her the rest of the day. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to tamp down what he felt right now enough to hide it from her. “Good. She has a pretty nice life in the future.”

“Good. She deserves one.” Daniel decided he must have been way off base and Jack had moved on some time later in his life. “Well, I have artifacts to catalog.”

“Yah. Go play with your rocks. I should finish this paperwork up.” He was thumbing through the notes he’d left himself in utter confusion. “Why the hell did I do all this work?” he asked the walls as Daniel was gone.

Jack sat back and thought about a family photo of a brown haired girl and a sandy blond boy and a woman looking with all the light of the world in her eyes just for him and grinned. He didn’t know how but somehow he’d make that future happen.

Daniel, Vala, Sam and Jack sat on Jack and Sam’s deck together, drinking a round of beers while they watched the kids run around screaming.

“So what was it like going back in time?” Vala asked, intensely curious about the experience.

“A little weird.” He admitted. “I did a bunch of my own paperwork to screw with myself. It worked. I was confused for days as to why I’d done it but Sam appreciated me not borrowing a copy of her last ten reports to play catch up.”

“Was that why? I thought you were avoiding me.” She admitted with a laugh.

“Well, I was a little. You should have hidden that photo better.” He smirked.

“You snooped? I should have known!” She punched his shoulder a little roughly. “I should have made that airman stay with you twenty four seven.”

“Probably.” He admitted, wiggling his eyebrows. “The look on your face when I told you I was in love with you was worth it though.”

“Wait you did WHAT?!” Daniel interjected.

“You’re kidding right? You were in love with her for that long and you _never_ did anything about it?” Vala asked incredulously.

“Well, I wouldn’t say nothing.” Jack started and watched his wife blush which made him grin in memory at all the times they had not done nothing about their feelings for each other.

“No. Lets get back to that first part. You told Sam you were in love with her twenty years ago.” Daniel already knew about all the times he’d caught them making out or nearly making out on and off base.

“I didn’t have anything to lose Daniel. I’d already found the photo of us so I knew we were married and it’s not like she could go back in time and tell herself. Besides, I kind of only realized it when she gave me my smile when we were talking about Gracie melting a lab table at school.”

“You hit on a married woman Jack.”

“She was married to me though.”

“Still. That’s pretty low even for you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean. You’ve laid a girl on every planet from here to the Pegasus-

“Boys!” Vala’s voice broke in.

“What?!” they said together, Daniel’s voice a huff, Jack’s a growl.

“Drink your beer before Sam throws us out.” Vala told them both with an air of finality.

Jack saluted her with his beer bottle. She’d managed the one skill Jack lacked. Shutting Daniel up.

Daniel for his part huffed a disgruntled sorry before returning to his beer.

Behind them Sam and Vala exchanged an amused look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nahaye


End file.
